Hidden Darkness
by Music Of The Ocean
Summary: This man uses the qoute "if u can't beat them, join them". He pursades the Bladebreakers to join the dark side. A bit like Star Wars. TyHil RayMar Kaioc Maxoc A sad ending and a surprise couple! Later in the story!
1. Chapter 1 Just A Normal Day

Warning: If anyone attempts to name this as their own fic, it will be treated as copyright! I can sue. Also, if use this and get lots of money name this C of Harmanic soul and I want the money.

This is my second fic. As usual, the author's welcome to the story line is…. I Don't Own Beyblade! That's a classic.

Chapter One. Just A Normal Day

"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. It was a hot summers day, as Tyson was battling Daichi. As usual Tyson was winning. Daichi was getting frustrated so he launched his attack and slammed Dragoon out of the dish.

"Yeh, whooohooo" Daichi yelled. (For a little man he sure is loud)

As usual Tyson started to argue. Upset that he lost to little old Daichi.

Hilary watched the famous fight and sweat dropped. She was sitting next to Kenny who was, you guessed it. Typing _endlessly _on his laptop.

Hilary tried breaking up the fight. It got louder and louder.  
" Boys break it up!" Hilary yelled. At that moment Mariah walked into the garden.

"Hey, does anyone want anything to eat?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads.

She grinned.

"I've got ice-cream". Everyone started arguing with each other.

"So that's a yes?" Mariah asked warily.

The Bladebreakers were on holiday at China for the second time. It was like their second home. They had already met Mariah's identical twin, Grace. Together they were indestructible. They were split up when they were 4 years old. It's a bit like the Parent trap. But their father is now dead. The hours passed by and soon it was night.

The boys slept at Rays house (next door) and Hilary stayed at the Twins' house.

It was a night of the full moon. Someone was out there ready to change the Bladebreakers' life forever. He was a well known villain who they had met twice.


	2. Chapter 2 He attacks

I had a nasty flame so I now don't accept them. Enjoy

Chapter Two Hidden Darkness

The forest was quiet as the mysterious man walked over to Ray's house. Tyson for some reason wasn't snoring. His dream was mystifying. A girl appearing, she had brown hair and brown eyes. It was Hilary. She was close to him. Touching his lips.

Boris was smirking. He saw the dream. He knew what Tyson was after. Mariah was in Ray's dream. Her long, soft pink hair was flowing wildly behind her. They were hugging onto each other as they treaded water in the river.

Kai's dream was unusually satisfying. A pink haired girl was kissing him? He never had dreams about girls. Ever! It was Grace! This information was enough for Boris. Time for plan B.

The drapes around Mariah's four-poster bed were flying. Grace and Hilary slept on the floor. Boris quietly crept to Mariah first as she was on her bed. His hand lifted Mariah's hair of her face. Boris had just smoked and the aurora floated up Mariah's nostrils. She stirred. Boris panicked and backed away slowly. Suddenly there was a crunch! He'd stepped on a cardboard box. Which contained a hairdryer. The three girls woke at once and immediately recognised him. Mariah prepared herself for battle. But Boris had another trick. He used the darkness as an advantage, crept up behind Hilary and held a knife at her neck. She stopped. He thumped her on the head and she fell to the floor. The same happened to Grace. But Mariah was a lot harder. She fought against him. Throwing high kicks and punches. Unfortunately she was tired and he thumped her. Boris dragged them away.


	3. Chapter 3 Confused

Thanx 4 the reviews! I appreciate it. It makes me work harder! You could try and send me flames but then I start fames and steam comes out of my nose! Lol! Enjoy the fic!

Chapter 3: Hidden Darkness

Mariah woke. She was in a large dark room with Grace and Hil. It was icy. She shivered. They were not alone. Mariah watched him stride into the room. Grace and Hil (lets call her that) weren't awake. But they could hear him.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Boris questioned.

"No", said Mariah. Boris ignored her.

"You have secret admirers," he continued.

"Then it isn't a secret," she answered.

"Shut up!" Boris bellowed. She fell silent. " Your secret admirers are none other then Kai, Tyson and Ray".

Hil's eyes shot open. So did Grace's. But they stayed lying still. Faces to the floor.

"I might as well tell you what I'm going to do. I see darkness in them though they don't show it. I can unleash that. It worked twice with Kai. (G rev and first series) It could work on the others. They'll do anything for you" he finished with a smirk.

As soon as he finished his sentence footsteps were walking. The door opened and Boris backed away into a dark corner. Grace and Hil were puzzled as this man with long hair strode in. Mariah recognised him. It was………Voltaire!

He stared at Grace and Mariah.

"How much you both are like your father". Their father was dead. Mariah and Grace knew that Biovolt killed him.

Voltaire walked over to them.

He put his index finger under the twins' chin and lifted them higher for a closer inspection.

"You have your father's eyes", he continued.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Mariah questioned. "Didn't you!" she screamed.

Hot tears fell down Grace's cheeks.

Voltaire smirked.

"I did, but it had to be done. You see, he betrayed us."

Suddenly the door opened. A worker rushed in.

"Are we ready sir?" He asked Boris.

"Yes begin phase two" Boris whispered.

The worker nodded and walked off.

Voltaire and Boris strode off. They left Mariah, Grace and Hilary in darkness.

The sun was rising, slowly. The boys would find out soon. It was too late to stop them. It was the beginning of the end.

A/n

Ohhhhh. Looks like the Bladebreakers are gonna find out in the next chap. Sorry that I don't write much in the chapters but it looks like I've done a lot on my word processor.


	4. Chapter 4 Where are they?

Chapter Four Where Are They?

"That was the best sleep I've had in ages," Tyson said yawning.

The boys had woken up and all were blushing about the fact that their dreams were about girls.

Ray's mum was out shopping for food so they went over to Mari's house for some breakkie. Nearly everyone was asleep. So the boys had an idea of waking up the girls.

They snuck upstairs and cautiously opened Mariah's door. The room was empty! They weren't anywhere. It was Saturday; they couldn't of gone to school.

"Er…. where are they?" Max asked.

"I don't know" Tyson panicked.

A note was left on Mariah's Vanity Table that was near the door.

_Come and get them. Come to Biovolt labs._

_You know who I am._

They looked at each other and ran out of the house. They were gonna get them back but how? They went back to Ray's house. They researched Biovolt Labs on the Internet and apparently they had a lab in _China_.

" Well, I guess we know where we're going" Tyson said into the silence. Kenny was trying to hack into Biovolt computers. For some strange reason, it was as ABC.

He shut down the security, then the defences and the itsy bitsy traps.

The Lab was in the outskirts of Hong Kong. It would take them about an hour to get there. Seeing as the Lab was closer to The City then the Town.

It was nearly lunchtime by the time they reached the lab. Their stomachs were growling and Tyson, as usual started complaining.

"Tyson, stop complaining. We have to find the girls first," Max snapped. Tyson shut up. It was unusual for max to get angry.

They found a way to get in. To heave themselves up the wall and see what happens next.

It was easy for everyone except Tyson due to the fact that he eats tons.

They jumped down. No guards. Kai knew something fishy was going on. He knew Boris and his grandfather were behind this. He could feel dark energy.

They entered. This time greeted by guards. Who knocked them out with sleeping gas. Darkness fell open them, darkness that they would soon learn to grasp. That would turn them against their other friends. That will change them forever...


	5. Chapter 5 A new prisoner and Hilary

Thanx to the peep's who reviewed. Thanks for not sending flames and sorry I took so long updating! Enjoy. Warning! Number one: I don't own Beyblade. Number two: Make sure you're not eating anything while reading this because you might choke.

Chapter Five An extra prisoner and Hilary's illness.

Sunlight poured into the cold room. Mariah leaned against the wall. She stared at the ceiling. Grace stared at her twin. Hilary was sweating and breathing heavily. Grace and Mariah noticed this. Grace put her hand on Hilary's forehead. She had a huge temperature. It was at least over 100 degrees. At that moment a guard opened the door and threw a blonde girl onto the floor. It was Molly. The twins' best friend. After the guard left there was silence. You could hear guards talking to each other. Grace was worried, Hilary was getting worse.

Mariah had, had enough. She stood up and walked to the door and started banging.

"Hello? My friend has got a fever. Can't you get you're boss to come and see her," Mariah called out.

There was no answer. A light bulb flashed into her mind. She grinned.

"If you're boss finds out that the subject is ill and no one did anything, your boss is gonna blame everything on you," she finished.

The guard on the other side of the door started talking on his walkie-talkie to Boris. Boris roared that he'd better take the subject to the medical room. Or he'd be fired. Mariah rushed back to Hilary as the door opened. The guard lifted the shaking Hilary to the Medical room. He closed the door behind him.

Tyson's eyes opened heavily. They were lying on the floor. The others were awake. Boris was standing in front of them. Behind him were huge screens. On them were screens. One of them showed the girls. They stared at them for a while. There was only three?

A thought struck Tyson. Where was Hilary?

"What have you done to Hilary?" he demanded.

Boris laughed. Tyson frowned.

"Hilary is in our medical unit. She has pneumonia."

Tyson froze. He couldn't utter a word. He felt as if his world was crashing down. Was she going to live? Boris could read his mind.

She will be all right. You have to trust me, he said to Tyson telepathically.

"If you want to see Hilary you have to leave your friends behind and follow me," Boris replied. Tyson did as he was told. He followed Boris. He hade to see her. And he was going to anything to save her. Anything…….

The Bladebreakers flopped down. Max seen that his secret crush Molly, was here. And like the other Bladebreakers, was worried. All they could think of were the girls. All except Kenny, who was thinking about his not-so-secret crush, Ming-Ming. The pop princess.

Meanwhile….

Tyson had arrived at Hilary's room. She was vomiting. It wasn't a pretty sight, but he didn't care. Boris waited outside, talking to a nurse. Tyson put his hand on hers. She was burning. Hilary turned her head and looked at him.

"I know. That you love me," she said.

"Boris told you, huh?"

Hilary moved her hand out and engraved it with his. Tyson stroked her hair. It was an Ashley Olsen style. With highlights. He smiled. She smiled weakly. But then she started shaking. He noticed this. And pain pierced his heart. There had to be something he could do to save her.


	6. Chapter 6 Kai turns to the dark side

Wow, ever since the last chapter Reviews have been pouring in! Please, no flames. I feel soo bad giving Hilary pneumonia, but its how I write! I'm horrible!

Chapter Six Kai turns to the dark side

Voltaire strode into the control room where the Bladebreakers were held hostage. Kai grew hot and angry. His grandfather stared at him. He smiled. It was the sort of smile that a cat gets when its about to pounce. (I think). How Kai hated him. His Grandfather used him for a project.

"How lovely to see you Kai," Voltaire greeted menacingly.

"Shame I don't feel the same way," remarked Kai.

The evil smile on his face faded.

"I see you haven't changed my grandchild."

Silence. Then Voltaire started to get impatient and got to the point.

"I see we have some prisoners. Four girls, that must explain why you boys must be here," Voltaire persisted. Kai wasn't having any of this.

"We're only here to…."

"Save them," Voltaire cut across Kai.

Kai fell silent. It wasn't just to save the girls; he knew what his grandfather would do. Especially since Kai messed up Voltaire's plan to dominate the world. Voltaire might get revenge and harm Grace.

A dark surge of energy rushed through Kai's body. Voltaire noticed this.

"You feel it, don't you?" Voltaire questioned. "You feel the dark force. Learn to grasp it. Its not there for long."

Kai thought for a moment.

"Join me Kai, and you will be able to dominate the world like you wanted to. The thing that Tyson took away from you. The glory of being the most powerful and feared person in the entire world," Voltaire finished.

Kai searched Voltaire's face for lies. But Voltaire was telling the truth!

"Besides," he began. "It would be the only way to save Grace".

The Bladebreakers turned to see Kai's expression. It was too late. Kai's eyes were full of lust and were power-hungry.

"On one condition," his voice went cold. "I have to be in charge if you step down."

"Very well. But till then. I am your master ," said Voltaire.

In the hospital room, Tyson was still sitting next to Hilary's bed. She was fast asleep. But every now and then she would either kick the duvet off or pull it back up. Boris walked into the room. Tyson was down. This was the moment Boris could control him.

"She's not getting better," Tyson explained. " Her temperatures getting higher. I wish there was something I could do to save her."

Boris smiled menacingly.

"Perhaps there is," Boris convinced.

Tyson turned round to face him.

"There is a way. Learn the darker way of Beyblading. My father learned the force to save my mother. And it worked," Boris lied.

"Are you telling me that if I learned to harness the dark power, I could save Hil?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, join us and I will promise you we will help her to a swift recovery. You will have to obey your two masters. Myself and Voltaire."

Tyson had an argument in his mind. He's evil. A lying, cheating, scumbag. But then he does have the right equipment and doctors. He could help.

"I'll do it. I'll join you, master."

"Good, now I have a mission for you. Get rid and kill Biovolt's enemy. I will give you the co-ordinates. Now go," Boris instructed.

Tyson got up and left.

Two down and two to go Boris thought to himself.

The girls were still in the cells. A guard called Grace. Telling her that she was wanted

by Boris. Grace turned to her sister. Mariah shook her head. She couldn't help. Grace gave up and went.

The guard told her that she would be staying here from now on. She was allowed anywhere but the control and power rooms. The guard walked off. Then grace decided to visit Hilary in hospital. But something was telling her that two of the Bladebreakers had joined Biovolt. She also didn't know that that was right.

A blade slammed into the wall. Dragoon returned to its master. (Not sure on Dragoon's gender). Tyson, who was covered in a black cape with the Biovolt logo. Walked slowly up to the loser. The loser got onto his knees. Begging for mercy. Tyson drew out a long dagger. He raised it slightly. Closing his eyes, he slashed through the loser. The loser fell apart.

For some strange reason, that didn't feel wrong. He left. His eyes turning red.


	7. Chapter 7 Ray's Fall From Grace

I know I said that I wasn't going to write but I kept getting the urge to carry on. I finally got some time away from Homework!

Chapter Seven Ray's Fall From Grace and Max's Refusal

"Where's Mariah?" Ray demanded angrily.

Ray was waiting in the room that they were woken up in. He watched Tyson and Kai leave. He watched Grace and Hilary being freed.

Voltaire watched the anger in Ray. Yes. Dark energy. He knew Ray's weakness. That Mariah girl. He could control Ray using Mariah.

"She's safe"

"No, she's not safe! She's locked in a cell!" Ray yelled. The walls shook. Green energy circled round him.

It was Driger. Voltaire smiled evilly.

"Exactly. There is a way of preventing that happening. You can stop your enemy's from kidnapping and harming her. I can understand, she's a very beautiful girl. There is only one way to protect her."

Ray became curious. "How?"

"Learn a new way of Blading. Use more of your anger to fuel your performance. In the end you will come out the winner."

_I must use more to reel him in. He's thinking about it now I must hit him hard enough that he'll join us,_ Voltaire thought.

"You'll be able to protect her from one of you biggest enemies, your uncle I presume. The one that abused the one you hold dear (A/N Mariah). If you join us, you'll learn methods of darkness."

Ray's glare at the mention of his uncle could kill anyone who stared into his eyes. His uncle had been sexually abusing Mariah ever since she was little. Because she was a "filthy half-caste". She didn't have enough bravery inside to tell anyone until recently. When Ray's father found out, he disowned his brother. This angered Ray's uncle, so he struck again.

"Live here and you'll be able to live free with Mariah without any nosy parents telling you what to do and not to do. You'll have a life with her. A private one. All I ask in return is that you do as we command."

Ray's face softened at the thought of her. Voltaire waited for an answer. Ray closed his eyes. Half of him was yelling No! Don't do it! The other half was yearning for a life with his only love. (A/N Soppy, I Know) He ignored his first thought and let his heart choose. Knowing that he was making the biggest mistake of his life………. He agreed.

Max however would NOT stay and join Biovolt's minions. Even though Molly's life was at risk. Kenny was offered a position as Biovolt's technical mastermind. He, like Max, turned it down refusing to throw his life away. Max eventually agreed to join them. But it was only a lie. He would fool them for a while, and then escape with Molly. Maybe Kenny too if he could manage it.

Mariah was also free. Ray walked with a guard to release her. As soon as the guard had swiped a card in the digital lock next to the door, he disappeared. As soon as Mariah saw Ray standing at the door, she ran and jumped, he caught her and they hugged. He put her down and stared down. They looked at each other; Ray leaned in and swept her up with a long meaningful kiss.

"You're free" he whispered into her neck.

"Are we ready to go home now?" she looked up at him. Her face full of worry.

"We're not going home. We're staying here. As residents." he replied.

One tear drop fell down her cheek.

"It's alright. Biovolt aren't as bad as we thought they were. I'm part of their society."

Ray caressed he cheek.

"I thought they wanted me dead."

"You're with me. They can't harm you. I won't allow it………………"

Mariah put her head on his shoulder. Wondering what the fate of the world would be.


	8. Chapter 8 Max's Refusal

Chapter Eight Max's Refusal And Hilary's Shock.

"Hello Max, it's been a long time"

That voice sent shivers down Max's spine.

"Yeah, that's a good thing," he countered.

Boris laughed evilly.

"You'd make an excellent part to the team."

"Why?"

"I sense hidden power that hasn't been released yet because you're with that pathetic BBA."

Max glared at him.

"You're the only one that's pathetic."

"Well," Boris began. "If you can't do as you're asked then that poor little girl in the cell will suffer."

"You can't do that!" Max yelled.

Boris smirked.

"I think I can. If no one does anything, then she will starve to death."

"No, she won't not if I can do anything about it!" Max retorted.

"Yes, join Biovolt."

"No, I can't"

"Yes you can," Boris reassured him.

Max was stuck. He glanced at the screens which showed Molly looking glum.

He sighed.

In the Biovolt hospital...

Hilary was finally discharged from the hospital. Tyson came to collect her and drop the bombshell.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Well better then I was before, yes," she replied.

He helped her out of the bed.

"So, when do we leave this awful place?"

Tyson looked at the floor.

"We're not"

Hilary looked at him.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"They kind of threatened to hurt you if-"

"If you didn't join them. Tyson, you shouldn't have agreed. Do you know how retarded (A/N Love that word) these people are. They are creepy and have no feelings!" she raised her voice.

Tyson began to raise his voice too.

"I know that, but I had no choice!"

Hilary softened. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

They made their way out when a question popped in her head.

"Where did you go, while I was in here?"

"Somewhere"

"Yeah, but _where_?"

"They sent me on an errand."

Hilary looked at his shirt.

"There's blood, o-on your shirt."

She lifted it.

"There's no wound. You didn't... did you?"

"I had to. You know what they would have done to you."

"But YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" Hilary yelled.

Her breath quickened.

The room began to darken.

Tyson began to blur.

Her legs gave way.

And she fainted.

She heard her name.

She felt an arm slide under her to break the fall.

She heard fast footsteps.

Her eyelids dropped.

That bloodstain was all she could think about she lost consciousness.

Tyson panicked. He did the one thing that he knew he would regret. He called Boris.

"Check her blood pressure and insert the oxygen tube," he commanded. "Tyson, I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside."

Tyson left the room.

"Take a blood test and do it privately. Make sure you match it up to my blood sample."

The doctor nodded.

"Yes sir"

Boris stared at her wondering that he'd seen someone who looks exactly like her...

Me: Ohhhhhhhh. Something goods gonna happen! Hope you enjoyed it and SORRY that I took long to update!


	9. Chapter 9 An Important Discovery

A/N: I apologise for the short chap but I wanted to keep the focus on Hilary, Tyson and Boris. Keep reviewing.

Chapter Nine An Important Discovery

Tyson stood outside the hospital room resting his forehead on the cold glass whilst staring anxiously at the brunette lying on the bed with tubes and wires going into her. One of the doctors walked up to her with a needle in his hand (A/N I don't know how they take blood tests so please bare with me). He menacingly held it in his hand, looking down at his unconscious patient. His job was fun.

Tyson held his breath as the doctor inserted the vaccination into her arm. Boris was walking towards Tyson.

"What are they doing to her?" he demanded.

"Just taking a blood sample to check if anything's in her system." Boris smiled.

Tyson looked back at Hilary.

"It's my fault. I got her worked up and she fainted," he sighed.

"You told her, didn't you?"

Tyson nodded.

"You have to be careful when you tell things like this to females." Boris frowned.

The doctor came out of the room and lowered his voice, "Sir, could you come in here."

Boris strode into the hospital room.

"Sir, we have made a recent discovery. The girl's blood type, well, it matches your own."

Boris was shocked. She was his only child. Her mother? Who was her mother? He was trying to think. A woman with brown hair? It suddenly came……

"Asuka Tatibana."

Hilary stirred.

He stared at this girl. If she bore Tyson an heir to Dragoon, he himself would have control over Tyson, Hilary and their offspring, being Hilary's biological father. He would inform Voltaire about this situation.

They had some planning to do…….


	10. Chapter 10 An heir to Dragoon

Chapter Ten An Heir To Dragoon.

Boris tapped into his computer in his private office. On his screen appeared a rather irritated Voltaire.

"What is it Boris?" he snapped.

Boris gritted his teeth.

"I have some pleasing news. All of the Bladebreakers have agreed. We have them where we want them. Also, Tyson has an heir to Dragoon," he informed.

Voltaire's mouth unhinged slightly at this news.

"Really? Who is the mother?" he questioned.

Boris hesitated.

"My daughter."

Voltaire suppressed a laugh.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, only recently did I find out," he mumbled.

"Isn't that a lovely surprise! A grandchild for Boris" Voltaire mocked. "And the heir to Dragoon, I sense an idea."

"That's what I called you for," he commented. "We can control the Dragoon through the Heir. If he grows up here, we can control him. It's too late for Tyson now."

"How do you know it's male?" Voltaire questioned.

"I have a feeling."

"Finally, no disappointments," Voltaire scoffed.

He switched off. Boris growled and his fist hit the table. The whole desk shook.

Mariah and Grace sat with Hilary in the hospital room as she stared at the ceiling. She had woken from her blood-test and was very drowsy, not to mention the vomiting every hour. Despite this she was the happiest sadist person. She had just been told she was pregnant with Tyson's baby which was the only thing that kept her going. If she wasn't pregnant then she would probably commit suicide she was that depressed. Her boyfriend was a murderer. The kind-hearted, happy, brave and strong person she knew was beginning to disappear in a cloud of red smoke. She was afraid that he would begin to enjoy what he was doing.

Grace broke her thoughts.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," she admitted.

Hilary smiled weakly and stroked her stomach. It wasn't showing yet but she stroked it all the same. A quiet knock and Hilary knew who it was. Tyson. When he came in Grace and Mariah left knowingly. They exchanged worried glances as they left. He sat down and stroked her hand.

"Boris, told me you're pregnant. Is that true?" he asked.

She nodded.

"He also told me that. He's-your father."

She stared at him breathless. Her mind was swirling with confusion.

"Boris?" she croaked.

Tyson looked at the floor.

"He carried a DNA test on you."

She sat up sharply.

"What?" Hilary couldn't go on anymore.

Silence hushed noise.

Her baby was in jeopardy if Boris was the grandfather. He would sink his claws into that baby and drag it to hell with him.

"Tyson, we have to get out of here now," she panicked.

"You're not going anywhere, you're not well enough," he instructed.

"But when I'm better-"

"NO!"

That voice triggered trembling hands. Never had he yelled like that EVER. Even his angriest shouts had never been seething with hatred. She slid her hand away from his and shifted away from him. When he tried to caress her neck she moved like thunder had struck. Knowing what he had done, he left her. The dark aura followed him out, the atmosphere was sparkling clean.

Her body was now relaxed but she was mentally shaken. He was the devils friend yet she felt like _she_ was in hell. All she wanted was to be at home away from these gorillas and bring her baby up safely. She wanted Tyson back.


End file.
